thebestdragonballzstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Spike the Devil Man
Spike the Devil Man'''is a demon that is one of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. He was once the strongest of her fighters, but was bumped down one rank by Grandpa Gohan. Biography Early Lifehttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spike_the_Devil_Man&action=edit&section=2 He was born in Hell[1] and later on won the World Martial Arts Tournament twice. Dragon Ball Devil Man fought Goku in Devil's Toilet somewhere inside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. He gave Goku a run for his money and tried to blow him to shreds with his Devilmite Beam, but unfortunately, he didn't know that Goku had a pure heart. Dragon Ball Z Spike the Devil Man was killed from either Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack or when Kid Buu destroyed Earth. He was revived with the rest of Earth's population by Porunga and gave his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb when Mr. Satan asked for everyone's energy. Techniques *Flight' – Devilman can fly at will, but whether it is due to his wings or his ki (or possibly a combination of both) is uncertain. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Magic Materialization' – Is a magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air. He uses it to create a trident (''Demon Fork) for his fight with Goku. *'Fork Attack' – Uses Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu to create a pitch fork, which he instantly throws at his opponent. The fork explodes upon hitting its target (like a missile). *'Demon Fork Rush' – A rushing attack where he uses his fork to repeatedly stab (and torment) the opponent. Blast 1 Video Games He appears in the DBZ game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as a playable fighter. He also appears as a boss and playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, there is a "What-If Story", where he fights Frieza and King Cold (who are waiting for Goku to return to Earth, so they can kill him). Spike the Devil Man is surprisingly able to defeat the pair (as well as two other soldiers), thanks to his Devilmite Beam Technique. There is also "special dialog" between him and Dabura if they fight each other. Triviahttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spike_the_Devil_Man&action=edit&section=8 *'Devilmite Beam' – His ultimate signature attack. Master Roshi stated that Devilmite Beam, is a force of unimaginable evil, that is said "to have destroyed more lives than any war or pestilance combined". Roshi told an old story of a compassionate warrior/monk (and powerful martial artist) who many fighters (including Devilman) sought to defeat (in order to build their reputation). Knowing he could not match the "warrior's great strength", he attacked using his mind. Devilman used the warriors own negative thoughts against him by firing a beam that amplifed any dark thought (anger, malice, aggression, arrogance) and caused it to expand until his opponent's heart literally exploded. However, the technique is rendered totally useless if the person doesn't possess a single negative thought (as there are no negative thoughts for the beam to amplify & explode), like pure-hearted Goku. *'Kaikosen' – A mystical energy attack he fires from his hands that ensnares the opponent in electrical energy, temporary paralyzes the opponent (it can be used before firing the Devilmite Beam, to ensure a direct hit). – One of his in .**'Note:' In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he is one of the stronger Dragon Ball era fighters and his Devilmite Beam is unique as its strength damage is determined by who the opponent is and whether or not the opponent is equip with certain specific Z-Items (potaras). Some characters are almost immune to the Devilmite Beam (like Goku) because they are pure of heart; however, if said character undergoes a transformation which taints the heart (such as turning into either a Great Ape or a Super Saiyan), they lose their immunity and thus can take some damage from the Devilmite Beam. It does deliver large ultimate damage to every past and present villain in the Dragon Ball franchise included in the game, with especially huge amounts going to 100% pure evil characters like Evil Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn and Omega Shenron. Though, strangely, if someone uses the Devilmite Beam on another Devilman it leaves that Devilman with only 1 HP if he had full health when the move connected. **His Japanese name is a pun on Akuma (悪魔 "devil"). **In an issue of Special Jump, Spike the Devil Man is credited with having an older sister named Majon. **He makes a cameo appearance on a billboard in the Trunks Saga.